Forsyth/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Forsyth (Echoes: Shadows of Valentia) Summoned * "Seems it is my turn to make my entrance. I'm Forsyth! Now then... which direction to the enemy?" Home * "I served as Sir Clive's right-hand man during our time with the Deliverance. ...Time neither of us will soon forget." * "A castle like this must surely be home to a tactical codex or two. Would you mind pointing me toward the library?" * "Heroes from other worlds, hm? I am sure we can learn much from them. I must thank you for summoning me." * "Are you resting enough? While it is true that tenacity is a virtue, fatigue can spell your end. Do take care." * "Here, my relationship with Sir Clive may not be defined by our ranks, yet I would still like to serve him. How to best do so, I wonder..." * "Your sworn ally wishes to express support. I come bearing good tidings from Friend." (Greeting from friend) * "Hello there. How are you doing? I, for one, couldn't be better. In fact, I'd like to be deployed even more! I enlisted with dreams of knighthood, but I got stuck out in the middle of nowhere somehow... But now I'm glad for any chance to make a name for myself! Honestly, I thought I was dreaming, being summoned to another world by someone in need of my power... I just hope I'm able to meet your expectations... I must be ever ready to lend my renowned strength... Hah! Er... Forgive my levity. In any case, for peace, I shall spare no effort! Please, give me whatever orders you will!" (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "I am Forsyth, Sir Clive's lieutenant and advisor. Pleased to meet you." * "Whoa! ...Oh, it's you. *ahem* Need something?" * "We fight to shield Zofia from Rigel's machinations." * "It is all thanks to Sir Clive that I'm the man I have become. I owe him my deepest thanks." * "I wish Python would take this seriously! *tch* I shouldn't speak ill of him. He's good at heart." * "I must think of this as a stop on my journey to becoming a knight. All right! I'm ready to take on the world!" * "No matter the realm, the task laid on us is the same: preserve the peace." Map * "Sure, are you?" * "There you go." * "Aye!" Level Up * "Hah! I look rather dashing today, do I not?" (5-6 stats up) * "Tolerable results, I suppose. Ah well. Even small steps are forward motion." (3-4 stats up) * "Forgive me for this failure. I will push myself harder to live up to your expectations..." (1-2 stats up) * "I swear to become a Hero worthy of your support!" (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Run not, coward!" * "Meet your end!" * "In the name of Zofia!" * "Your doom comes!" Defeat * "The shame of it..." Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes